Young Chronicles
by breathhoflife
Summary: This Story is based off 'the young blood chronicles' by fall out boy. I decided to make a story of my own based off their music videos and make it to something else. All characters are made up and unreal, (more is explained in the first chapter) Lots of torture so this story is rated M for Violence. Please let me know what you think, and how you feel about the story.
1. Before

**AN: Hiya there, It's the Author of this little short story you are about to read. Be prepared for sick and twisted time while reading this. I want you to keep in mind all my characters are made up, if you have just stumbled upon this. They are real people yes, but played by (meaning role players) So if you want you can go and check them out, I'll leave the name of the characters on a list below so you can see who they are and what they are about. If you don't want to do that, no worries. You don't have too, the story unravels who they are by themselves! Anyway, no copy right intended from Fall Out Boy's new album, enjoy!**

**Main Characters & Links; **

**Rebecca Redway - Looks like Selena Gomez, just darker version of her. **

**Sarena Moreau - six foot even french girl, best friends with Meliane and Rebecca. Twenty two years of age, olive tone skin, dirty blonde/or brown hair depends. Deep dark grey eyes, heart shaped model like face. Skinny, scrawny. She looks like Jessie Anne Gravel. **

**Meliane Summers - Tall blonde headed girl, curvy but skinny. Deep brown eyes, and heart shaped face, perfect plump pink lips. **

**Most of the characters are described in the story but those are a little views of the main ones, if you have any questions just PM me. **

**Oh, PS. At the top of most chapters will be the name of the person's POV it is in.**

* * *

_Young Chronicles __-_

_I thought of angels, choking on their halos, get them drunk off of rose water. – Anything you say can and will be held against you, ~Fall Out Boy._

**BEFORE**

**{Rebecca:} **

Tied tightly around her wrists was black nylon rope nearly piercing her skin with each move she tried to make, blood ran down the right side of her face from the tip of her hair-line, and her teeth were stained with it each time she had opened her mouth for a small breath of air, tears filled her eyes but they never really escaped. Covered from head to toe in dirt, and still dressed in her concert attire.

She'd only gone out back stage for a bit of fresh air earlier that night, because of the pain she was feeling on stage, she didn't want to risk ruining it for her fans, but she had figured she'd already did.

Now she was stuck in some basement like room, with her hands tied behind her, on a non-sturdy wooden chair shaking nearly each time she moved as well, the rope piercing her skin, and nothing but the cool sweat and warm tears dripping down her face to keep her company. She was alone, and didn't know where she was or what to do. She wouldn't be able to explain this to anyone, because she wouldn't know how, and she reviled that, _that _was her first thought.

_Come on, Rebecca, can't you fucking think of anything else other than how you would explain this to everyone? You are such a super star, letting the fame get to your head, interviews on when they would find you and what you would say? God, Awful. How about, how to get out of this fucking mess? Hm? Wow, Rebecca. Wow. _

The sound of a door opening and closing, clacking against the wall as it did so caught her attention, and she craned her neck up to see nothing but high-black heel stilettos' and black skinny jeans, the rest of the body was a black shadow hidden, until she stepped forward.

This face was unfamiliar, she'd never seen her before in her entire life, but the woman that stood in front of her was absolutely gorgeous, stunning, beaming with an evil but _seductive_ glow. A smirk played on her face, her cheek bones rising, her dark grey eyes glowing as she kneeled down to Rebecca's height.

Rebecca wouldn't let this _woman _strip her pride of whom she was, sure she was a celebrity, she was someone known, but that didn't mean she was easy to get by, and some bubbly dumb girl who didn't know what she was doing. Rebecca sat up tall, and almost glared down at the girl, if it weren't for her height it would have worked.

The laugh coming from the woman's mouth almost startled Rebecca but she didn't show it. It was mechanically mischievous, and it sort of wanted to make you gag, hide, jump of a cliff, any of those things.

"You're almost like a scared puppy," The woman said, her eyes dancing as she watched Rebecca. "So wipe that brave emotion off your face and play yourself, don't worry I won't harm you, as long as you play by my rules."

Rebecca watched as the woman walked over to a table, and played with different surgical instruments, some not even surgical, some where just simple home appliances, or tools. Her eyes widened just a bit and she set back a gulp raising her eyebrow. "Y-You better stay away, I have people who will come—"

"No one is going to come and find you, sure play the celebrity roll, you have fans who will go crazy looking for you wanting to help, wanting to save you, your husband, Oh your poor husband, he'll be crying for you every night, not seeing you next to him in bed, don't worry. The only cries he will have are the cries of love from another woman that's not you." She smiled charmingly. "My names, Stevie, nice to meet you, Rebecca." The worlds slipped through her mouth so quickly, like venom, so slick.

Rebecca's heart dropped as she ran out of words to say to _Stevie_ nothing was coming to her thoughts, nothing was running through her brain, she was completely blank after that, she blinked back and looked up at the woman again. "I'—I'll do anything."

Stevie turned on her heel, and walked over to Rebecca. "Of course you will, because this is my game, and we are only just beginning sweetheart." She smiled warmly and cocked her head to the side watching her, as she walked back over to the table.

Rebecca sat there nervously her heart pounding against her chest aching to get out, her nose flared in fear, and she bit her lip every so often. Her hands clutched the old wooden chair she was tied to, closing her eyes and trying to steady her breathing, trying to calm herself down and make herself believe she would be out in no time, but before she could even get her heart to slow to a rhythm, a shock of searing pain ran through her hand, as she felt something sharp puncture just the middle right through her palm.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed and her nose began to flare again as she saw a blurred Stevie in her view almost panting, looking down to where her hand would be and seeing a sharp scalpel punctured in the middle of her hand. Blood dripping down it, and off the chair, as her eyes caught back up to Stevie. "What the fuck!" Was all that left her mouth, she couldn't think of anything else to say, morbidly confused and in pain.

Stevie just smirked, and walked over to her, "Let's play a game, Like in kindergarten, where we all sat in a circle and introduced ourselves.." She kept the smile on her face and sat down, legs crossed pretzel style, watching as Rebecca panted, and look at her as if she had five heads and was crazy, which in most situations you would, for the love of God she just shoved a scalpel in the girls hand.

Rebecca continued to breath heavily, not daring to move an inch. "Are _you insane?" _She breathed.

Stevie raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, and pursed her lips, leaning back on her hands and looking at Rebecca. "Don't speak, I'm first and if you interrupt me, I will _hurt_ you."

Rebecca sat back and let out a sigh through her clenched teeth, watching Stevie as she began to talk.

"I'm Stevie, like I said earlier before. You are Rebecca, correct?" She raised an eyebrow.

"_Yes," _She said through her still clenched teeth, "What do you _want _from me?"

"Tsk," Stevie had shook her head and leaned up off of her hands, standing up seductively and leaning over her close to her ear, her lips nearly brushing against her ear lightly, a house hold knife in her right hand, as she brushed it on her neck and down her torso, towards her stomach. "Anything you say will be and held against you, Don't hide who you are," She leaned back, as she sliced Rebecca's stomach with a quick flick of her wrist, and turned around, pulling a cloth from her back pocket and cleaning off the remains of Rebecca's blood.

Rebecca chocked and leaned forward spitting blood that had backed up from her stomach inside her and dripped from her lips, panting vigorously, her hand still attached to the chair, the other unable to pull the scalpel from it. "Y-Yo—"

"I wouldn't speak, all that blood might back up again and cause more harm.." She sauntered back over to Rebecca and wiped her mouth free of blood with the dirty cloth held in her hand that she used for the remains of the blood on the house-hold knife, frowning lightly. "You look so innocent, yet you aren't. Poor you."

"This is _fucked up _what is this? Some kind of horror movie?" Rebecca coughed out and watched Stevie.

"You just don't listen to warning don't you?" She raised an eyebrow and sighed shaking her head. "It'd be a shame to waste you like all the _others," _

_All the others? This is it, she was dead, whatever this weird ritual, colt, thing was, had had others in on it too, and for her, what did she do that could have possibly got her into this mess? She couldn't think of a damn thing. _

'_C'mon Rebecca, think..' _

The feel of relief lifted off her hand, before she could process anymore thoughts and she looked quickly to her hand, and then back up towards Stevie, now there was another girl in the room and that person still didn't look familiar, tall with long luscious blonde hair, and deep ocean blue eyes, red plump lips and a heart shaped face, heavy eye-liner and same black attire as Stevie.

Both Girls muttered amongst each other, Rebecca dropped her head and breathed lightly closing her eyes and driving to ignore anything they were saying, trying to catch her breath and keep herself alive, from all the pain that was searing through her. Before she knew it the tight nylon ropes were lifted from her and she brought her shaking hand to her chest that was covered in her own dry blood, looking up at Stevie and the other woman, gulping and her nose flaring as there lips moved but she didn't hear any words come from their mouth.

"We will let you go, but you _have _to teach your loved one's a lesson in the worst kind of way, and no one can know anything, not one person. This isn't something to share amongst anyone, from now on you are one of us, you are with us, and you will be _us.. _let's keep this conversation understandable?" Stevie raised an eyebrow and looked over at Rebecca and then the other lady.

Rebecca simply nodded and breathed again standing up, almost wobbling from loosing so much blood, she looked at both of them, her eyes darker than when she first came here, her determination to escape was no longer within her soul, all she was focused on was to finish the mission they had declared her to do.

_Teach a lesson to the ones she loved._

* * *

**AN: What did you think? Let me know in the reviews, I'd like to hear your thoughts! Thank you so much for taking your time to read this! **


	2. Heaven's too close to Hell

"_We are young, we are wild, we are like young volcanoes, hey baby don't you want to feel a little beautiful?" _

**{Sarena:} **

The sound of a chair's legs being dragged across the wooden floor had brought Sarena's attention up, only to clasp her hands over her ears and groan, her lips parting to speak and let something fall from her lips but nothing had come, so she pursed them tightly back into a soft line and opened her squinted eyes that reacted to the screeching sound, looking towards Meliane, one of her close friends.

"What are you doing?" Sarena stood up from the couch she was leaning on, and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, letting a breath of relief escape her lips.

"We are going to relax, and forget that anything ever had happened to, Rebecca. _If _Anything did.." Meliane sighed heavily and jumped from the chair she was standing on, holding a little wooden box glossed and coated with wood glaze.

"You mean, _you. _Are going to forget what _happened_ to Rebecca? _If _anything happened." Sarena kept her eyebrow raised and crossed her arms over her chest, as Meliane grinded her teeth together and let a low growl escape from her chest as she looked up at Sarena.

It had been months since anyone had heard from the poor _pop-star_, it had been all over the news that she was gone, and even her husband Ryan had spiraled down into a deep depression, but Meliane and Sarena had both backed up on that, they didn't want to be apart of the whole news mess, well at least Sarena did and got Meliane to agree that it was nothing anyways. Of course Sarena was in love with Rebecca, they were best friends and had been for a long while, but she wasn't going to shed a tear or act as if she cared about her, and that played well on her part, _for now. _

"Uhm, anyway," Meliane spoke softly and walked over to the kitchen table as she heard Sarena's footsteps pad across the kitchen floor, and her leaning over her shoulder. Meliane had opened the box and Sarena smirked willingly seeing what was in the box excited her, as she pulled out a lighter from her back pocket. A Hookah set, and two dime-bags full of weed. Sarena grabbed the box from her hand, and set up the small hookah stand, enough so it didn't fill the whole room and wasn't a mess, she had already detached it, placing small pieces of the weed where they belonged before starting up the stick and fixing up the set just as it needed to be. "You are _amazing. _And I thought you were a boring person." Sarena had rolled her eyes and smiled at Meliane politely who sat next to her.

"Maybe we should take it to the living room?" Meliane had raised an eyebrow and Sarena had already moved everything to the living room without responding with a yes or no.

With moments passing and going, the girls were already flying high in the small clouds and puffs of smoke raised in Meliane's apartment, words were said that hurt Meliane from Sarena, but she never said anything to Sarena, just stayed quiet like she had been in the beginning since Rebecca was gone, but her steaming point had boiled and didn't know how long it would be till she bursted.

Sarena had thrown her head back and laughed, as the smoke escaped her mouth and her nose, she passed the Hookah to Meliane and giggled again, being high was one of the many things she missed, not being able to do this since at home in Paris, her Fiancè and her had a son, and she was all mother over-load at home. Being able to let go and be herself again was one of the things she cherished to do.

Watching Meliane grab the Hookah and suck in another breath, she bit back at Sarena, "You should keep your mouth shut about, Rebecca. Who knows shit can happen like on the news, they haven't found her yet, but what about all those other bodies that have been found randomly but with an unknown killer?"

Sarena rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow snatching the Hookah from Meliane. "You've got to be kidding me, you believe that shit? It's probably some prank." She shook her head and inhaled another long breath of what was left of the weed, letting it escape her nose and sucking back in the smoke that was released, before releasing it again. She set down the Hookah, and looked over at Meliane. "Oh c'mon, Meliane. Stop being so uptight about it, it's been almost four months without her and you are still crazy about it, she's gone and she's not coming back, get over it."

"Ryan's not over it."

"Ryan is her, Husband. I wouldn't be over it either if I was her husband." Sarena stood up and walked into Meliane's kitchen helping herself like she always did.

"You wouldn't feel that way if it were your Fiancè on the line?" Meliane stood up and crossed her arms. "Face it Sarena, you are just upset because Rebecca always and have loved me more than she ever will love you, no matter how much work and honor you put into loving her, it will never measure up to me." Meliane scoffed, and walked to the kitchen, as Sarena set down her water bottle.

Not even seconds after, Sarena's fist had collided with Meliane's jaw, and she shoved her to the wall before Meliane could hit the ground, her hands gripping tight at her shirt. "Shut the fuck up, you don't know shit about anything, Got that? I know much more than you ever will about, Rebecca. I _know _her." Sarena let go of Meliane's shirt, and grabbed her black leather jacket off the chair, stalking out of Meliane's apartment and towards the elevator doors to head out to the parking lot and get into her 1968 mustang.

_-C'mon make it easy, say that I never mattered.- _

Sarena slipped on her black leather jacket, and began walking past her car, making sure it was locked before she left the parking lot. She decided to walk the streets of New York to rid any thoughts of her mind, mindlessly not worrying that she was still high and smelt of weed. Her fists hard and tight and clenched amongst her sides, her eyebrows narrowed, she wiped her eye as a tear fell from her face. The formed fists never leaving her sides, she couldn't contain the feelings ripping through her.

_Stop pretending, you are trying so hard to forget her and you can't do it, you can't forget her as much as you try. Stop missing her, you are letting the anger rip through you, you can do this, Sarena. She was nothing. She was.. nothing. Rebecca. Was. Nothing. _

Sarena bit her lip, and looked down at the side walk, watching the cracks as she passed each one, it almost felt like she was floating, not walking. She couldn't feel her body anymore, it was probably from being so high. She stopped when she made it to a bar, opening the door and stepping it, after swinging the door behind her she headed towards the bathroom, and slammed that door as well.

Hours had passed before she even realized how long she had been in the bar bathroom trying to contain herself, her hair a mess and over her face, she stood up straight and watched her reflection in the mirror. She pulled her phone from her pocket and scrolled through the numbers, and the calls from Meliane, and Benjamin – Her Fiancè. She shoved her phone back into her pocket, taking a deep breath and stepping out of the bathroom after hours.

Striding down the bar's side, she hopped on a stool, and tapped the bar's table. "One Vodka," She spoke softly, and the woman leaned forward smirking, as she pulled out a shot and moved it towards her lightly.

"I think this will help you calm your worries," She whispered softly and seductively, her eyes deep ocean blue, her blonde hair hanging over her shoulders, heavy eye-liner coating her eyes as she stood up and watched, Sarena.

Without hesitation, Sarena pulled the glass to her lips and took the shot, biting on her cheeks from the burning sensation.

Whipping her head around to look over her shoulder, black cascaded around her vision, and she couldn't remember a thing, only that everything was black now and the last place she was, was in the bar's bathroom.

_You are just high, Sarena. You are just too high, and you can't remember anything because of all the rush you've been having. It'll be okay, you just need to open your eyes now. Open your eyes.. _

"Open your fucking eyes," A girls pettie voice said in anger, as she felt a pain in her shin, from a heavy kick.

Sarena struggled to open her eyes, but she managed to. Raising her head she felt the tight nylon rope around her wrists and piercing her skin, cutting it open. Her eyebrows narrowed quickly, and her vision was blurry, she had a pounding headache for some reason she was unaware of, and before her someone stood tall and crossed their arms tightly over their chest, black hair cascading down their shoulders, and dark colored eyes. Her face pale, and lips plump and pink, she knew who she was, but she couldn't believe it.

"Rebecca," She coughed, and raised an eyebrow in question.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think, Reviews are always nice (=**


	3. After

**{Sarena:}**

Everything was a blur but soon came into focus through her vision. Sarena brought her head up, to look around the darken blurred room, until it was focused. She groaned from the pounding headache she had, not knowing where it came from till it clicked that she had drank something from the bar tender, she was defiantly drugged, because one shot wouldn't cause her to have a hangover. When she felt the searing pain in her shin from a hard kick she nearly screamed, and watched the girl who looked oddly familiar. Maybe this was a dream, or maybe she had passed out on Meliane's floor from all the smoking, she had hoped that is what it was, but if it was why would she be feeling pain in the first place? Wouldn't there be no pain, in a dream, or being passed out? She raised an eyebrow when she finally knew who was standing in front of her, when she took in _who _was standing in front of her.

"Rebecca?" She raised an eyebrow, before they furrowed together. Highly confused, she hadn't seen Rebecca in months, or even heard from her. She thought of her being dead, or just completely gone, but she wasn't. She was standing right in front of her, and she was certain she was sleeping. "Why-?" She looked confused, she had questions, a lot of questions but she couldn't seem to let them escape her thoughts, she was more frightened, but she wasn't going to let that show. Her guard was up. Sarena sat up straight, and let out a sharp breath.

"Hello," Rebecca smiled charmingly, debuting black skinny jeans, high zippered leather boots, and a white body tank, with a black leather jacket on. Her black hair falling over her shoulders, and eyes dark. She played with a pocket knife, swinging it back and forth in her hands, and rolling it every so often. "What's up?" She rasied an eyebrow.

Sarena looked at her confused, and shook her head looking down, "Aside of my pounding headache?" She looked back up. "I don't know, perhaps I'm wondering why the hell I'm in a basement, or why you've been hiding out from your friends and your own husband who is crying for you?" She raised an eyebrow, seeing no pain hit to Rebecca, she didn't even crack, she would if it was the normal her, hearing about Ryan depressed like that hurt Rebecca, she knew it. But Rebecca didn't budge.

"This is going to be fun," Rebecca smirked, turning on her heel, the sound of her heels from the boots clicking against the cement floor. "I won't be answering questions for _you, _however you will for _me." _She kept the smile on her face and Sarena watched her as she came back from behind a table, holding the knife in her hand still, and something else seemed to be hanging from her coat pockets, her hands were covered by her leather gloves, just as someone else had walked in. "Sarena, meet Stevie." She smiled softly, as Stevie came into view.

"What the _fuck_ is this, some kind of sick joke?" Sarena growled, almost lunging from her seat, just as a slash had crossed her face, blood dripping down her cheek into her mouth, she sat back and screamed in pain, unable to react by bringing her hand to her face, clutching the chair with her hands. Her knuckles turned white. "c'est quoi ce bordel?"_** (Translation: What the fuck?) **_

"Ooh, French." Stevie laughed softly, and walked up to Sarena. "C'est quoi ce bordel à droite, vous serez en train de dire que beaucoup dans votre séjour ici à notre petite sancturary. elle sait que vous ne l'aimez pas plus, juste l'admettre. nous avons vu et entendu tout." Stevie set back and walked back over to the table, whispering something to Rebecca before exiting the room. _**(Translation: what the fuck is right, you'll be saying that a lot in your stay here at our little sancturary. she knows you don't love her anymore, just admit it. we've seen and heard everything.)**_

__"I'm going to have lots of fun, with you." Rebecca smiled charmingly. This wasn't the Rebecca, Sarena remembered, this was worse. She was evil, and she didn't know why all this hate and revenge surged through her. Sarena rolled her eyes and laughed, muttering French under her breath and scoffing quietly. "What was that?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, Miss popstar. Why don't you come out and show everyone where you've been, all the lies you've fed to everyone." Sarena bit back.

"All the lies? Hmm," She nodded almost taking it into consideration, it was almost as if she cared for a second, the sharp knife lunged into Sarena's hand, and she left it there as she walked back to the table, hearing Sarena screamed almost pleased Rebecca, Sarena could tell.

_What the hell is going on? _Sarena thought, closing her eyes tight. _Please be a dream, please be a dream. _She begged in her mind, as she opened her eyes, but it didn't seem to be a dream. The blood dripped from her hand, off the chair and to the cement ground. She felt warmth of all the blood that was leaving her body, as she licked her lips from the previous cut Rebecca had made.

"I'm going to make your time here a living hell," She smirked, as she spun another house hold knife in her hand.

"Why are you doing this, Rebecca? What good does it give you?" Sarena raised an eyebrow, and she shouldn't of asked that, it was possibly the stupidest question ever, as she felt the searing pain of another knife slash deep and across her stomach, coughing and sputtering blood from inside her.

"That, that would be enjoyable." Rebecca smirked, and watched her. "If there is one thing I should tell you, it's to not speak or ask questions, keep that in mind, Sarena, or you may not leave it here alive." She took the knife that she had slashed Sarena with and ran her hand over the blood, cleaning it with her bare hand. She walked over to Sarena and sat on a chair in front of her, running the blood that she cleaned from the knife along Sarena's jaw-line, flicking her finger up and towards her before licking her finger of Sarena's blood.

"You're sick and twisted." Sarena's nose flared, the pain she was feeling didn't hit her yet, she mumbled something under her breath, she wasn't going to break for Rebecca, she wouldn't let her guard down. She tried her best.

"It's okay to be weak, baby." Rebecca had leaned forward and brushed her lips on the corner of her mouth, before sitting back, crossing her legs over one another, and continuing to play with the bloody knife. "Let's talk,"

"Maybe talking is out of the question." Sarena growled. "Don't you think?" She raised an eyebrow and breathed, the blood still dripping from her mouth as she watched Rebecca play with the knife, who uncrossed her legs stood up, and pulled the knife from Sarena's hand, walking back over to the table.

"Talking is never out of the question, my dear Sarena. Talking is what will get us through this."

"What, are you gonna feed me my own blood till I pass out from dehydration, and no food? Is this how it works? You are the mysterious killers that left bodies everywhere for months, and the news cast and policemen still searching for poor, Rebecca Redway?"

"You have some snarky comments don't you? You like to talk back a lot, and that's gonna cause you a lot more pain than you are expecting."

"I didn't expect any pain, I'm not in pain." Sarena sat back in the wooden chair, her eyes a light color, oh yes she was in pain, but did she let it show? No. This would end soon, surly something would come up. People would be expecting her, wondering where she is. "You can't keep me here for long, I have more people who care about me than you ever will."

"Now you are just asking for it," Rebecca walked over to Sarena and ran the scalpel she had along her neck, opening just the smallest of cuts, not deep enough to kill her, but not light enough for it to hurt, she ran her hands which Sarena soon realized was covered in lemon juice, across her previously opened cuts, burning her skin greatly. Rebecca smiled and sat back in the chair, kicking her legs up and over the side of the chair's arms, setting her head back, and closing her eyes. "Enjoy the burn, Sarena. This is the easy part."

Sarena grinded her teeth together, her jaw taut, as she kept her light grey eyes on Rebecca, almost glaring at her but that didn't do anything to Rebecca, it didn't even phase her.

Something was up, something was wrong, why would Rebecca do this to her? Aside from the things she had said about her, that was it. But how would Rebecca know? Unless Meliane was in on it, unless Meliane knew all along where Rebecca was, and played a little game to get Sarena to say something she would sooner or later regret, But that just didn't make sense. How would - Why would, Meliane do such a thing? Because Sarena punched her hard in the jaw? Or took almost control of her? None of this was clicking in her head, none of this made any sense at all. Nothing. Her mind went blank, all she could feel was hate towards Rebecca as she stared her down.

**{Meliane:}**

Meanwhile at Sarena's hotel room, empty and the room filling with silence, in walked in Meliane and one of her close friends Haven. They walked around aimlessly searching for her for hours, as Meliane broke down and sat on the bed. "She's gone, she's gone just like Rebecca."

"Meliane, she's not gon—" Haven began,

"She's gone, and I'm next," Meliane began to pant, holding herself as she felt the bed sink in when Haven had sat next to her.

"Look, Mel. I promise you she's not gone, maybe she just headed back to Paris, maybe she missed Benjamin." Haven rubbed small circles on Meliane's back.

"I don't think so, she would say if she was leaving, she would tell me. Her car is even outside, where else could she be? She wouldn't leave her car here." Meliane panted again, trying to catch her breath, confused and concerned, Even though she had a fight with her and knew some where deep inside Sarena hated her guts, she still loved her. Hopefully it didn't come to Sarena hating her guts.

"We're gonna find her, and we're gonna find, Rebecca too." Haven promised and let out a sigh, as she heard the hotel phone ring she stood up off the bed and headed over to the bedside, picking up the phone. "Hello?" She said softly into the phone, hearing someone yell from the otherside.

"Who is this? Where is Sarena? I haven't heard from her, she's been ignoring my calls, I'm freaking out. She was suppose to be home two days ago, what's going on?"

Meliane could hear as Benjamin had spoken through the phone, Sarena's Fiancè, and baby Benjamin Jr screaming and crying, Meliane stood up and quickly snatched the phone from Haven, so she could begin to explain everything that was happening, but how would she? Surly she would because she had to think of something quick and now, she couldn't leave Benjamin hanging, and wondering for a long time, until they found Sarena.

"Benjamin, Benjamin do me a favor?" Meliane spoke in a soft calm voice, covering her own terrified one.

"I'm not doing shit! Where is my fiancée?!" Benjamin growled into the phone.

"I need you to sit down, and breath okay? Please for me? I will explain everything." Meliane said, and when she heard Benjamin breath through the phone, and mutter something to his son, she closed her eyes letting the tears fall from her face. "Sarena.." She breathed, unable to get the words to escape her mouth.

"Sarena is gone." She whispered. "I don't know where she is, or when she's coming back, I have her phone.. I found it in a bar just down the street, and asked around the bar about her but everyone said she left with a lady, that's the last they saw of her, and last time I saw her she punched me in the jaw, we had an argument about Rebecca being gone.. I don't know where she is, and we're gonna find her. Haven and I, we will find her I promise." Meliane spoke the words soft and as calm as she could in hopes Benjamin wouldn't freak out, and did he? Of course, it was his fiancé.

"Look if this is some sick joke, you can tell Sarena we are done." He growled, and Meliane sighed.

"This isn't a joke, Benjamin. There has been murder's here. I'm serious we can't find her but we will, I promise.." Meliane spoke again, and heard Benjamin sigh.

"Are you _serious?"_ Benjamin raised an eyebrow, though it couldn't be seen through the phone, Meliane knew he did in question.

"I'm serious, and I'm sorry." Was all Meliane could say.

The line was silent for a long while, before Benjamin said "Find her." And hung up the phone, Meliane looked over at Haven, a look of fear and worry because now it was their job to figure out where Sarena was, and hopefully they would find Rebecca as well.

**AN: Hey what did you all think? Leave me some reviews, I'd like to know! Thanks =] **


	4. Take me Higher

"_I'm going to change you like a remix, and I'm going to raise you like the phoenix." – Fall out Boy, The Phoenix. _

**{Rebecca:} **

Rebecca sat patiently as she watched Sarena from the chair she was sitting on, her legs hanging over the arm of the chair as she played with the scalpel in her hand, smirking. All the emotions she had ever felt towards Sarena, or being friends with anyone, or in love with anything had faded, she was in totally lock down and was not the person everyone knew she use to be. She wiped the blood from the scalpel that dripped down it and on her hand, the feeling was warm as she waited for Sarena to wake up, whom was back in the chair again, with a wound right over her appendix, still open and seeping of blood through her shirt that was already covered in blood from the multiple cuts already made by Rebecca. She kicked her feet over the chair and leaned forward cocking her head and sighing, before standing up and kicking Sarena hard in the shins. "Wake the fuck up, enough sleeping." She growled, and sighed in boredom.

Watching Sarena groan and look around confused, she turned and set the scalpel down before turning back to look at Sarena. "Have a nice sleep?" She raised an eyebrow and let out a soft laugh, her jaw taut. "Don't worry, I knocked you out, you are gonna be a little loopy for awhile.." Rebecca warned, and walked back over to the chair as she plopped down, with a stapler gun for hardwood floors. "We should clean up that cut, before I let you loose."

Sarena's eyes widened, and she choked on her own blood, her head dropping, before she looked back up and looked at Rebecca, "You're crazy." She groaned, coughing again, as Rebecca leaned forward.

"I've heard that before, you better get use to it. Don't worry we'll celebrate." Rebecca smirked.

"Let me fucking go, Rebecca." She groaned again in pain, but all Rebecca did was smile, she loved to hear her cry and beg to be let loose, it was one of the things she always wanted.

But deep down in her thoughts, it really wasn't, everything she wanted that was coming out of this demon side of Rebecca, was not what she wanted, and she couldn't seem to control it.

"Just let me go, come on. Wake up, Rebecca. This-This isn't you." Sarena nearly panted and brought her drowsy head to look back up at Rebecca, her nose flaring, her eyes full of pain.

The sound of the staple gun had clicked, and she shot it right on where Sarena's appendix use to be, a couple of times, hearing Sarena scream and clutch her fists tight around the chair's arms.

"Fuck!" Sarena's eyes widened, and she bit her lip hard, if it were hard enough it would make her lips bleed, a tear of pain slipped down her cheek.

* * *

**{Sarena:} **

"FUCK!" Sarena's eyes widened as she felt the searing pain through her body, as Rebecca tried to finish her up and before she could calm her breathing and regain consciousness of what was going on, another searing sharp pain entered her body, and she clutched the arm chairs again, screaming in pain. "What the _fuck, _is wrong with you?!" She nearly screamed, if she could jump from her seat she would.

"Oh stop, the whining, please? It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?! You are fucking stitching me up with a staple gun!" She choked, "Not that bad, you took my fucking appendix out! Who the fuck are you!" She growled.

Rebecca sat back and watched Sarena, a playful smirk on her lips as she let out a soft laugh. "I didn't take your appendix out, try Stevie and Melissa did." She let out a soft laugh, "I'm just fixing you up, isn't that what you want? To be fixed?"

"I'm not some fucking dog! I'm a human being, with a husband, and a child. Did you forget that?" Sarena raised an eyebrow.

"Oh poor you," Rebecca made a pouty lip and sat forward. "I wish I were you, all having it horrible and such, I wish I felt your pain—"

Sarena cut her off and growled. "YOU WISH YOU WERE ME? I BET YOU DO, JUST WAIT TILL I GET OUT OF THIS FUCKING CHAIR, YOU ARE PHYSCOTIC REBECCA!" Sarena powered over with anger, and hurt. She couldn't tell if she was more frustrated with the pain she was feeling, or that she couldn't knock Rebecca back into whom she was. She was too busy yelling to notice that Rebecca was gone from her seat, and only noticed it when Rebecca had returned with a knife, and in the exact wound she started with, lunged the knife into the middle of Sarena's hand, Sarena gritted her teeth and yelled, tears falling from her eyes, as she panted.

"You deserve _this,"_ Rebecca growled and kneeled down to Sarena's ear, her lips brushed against it. "You are going to be living in _hell _for the shit you've done to me." She leaned back up and smiled. "Now should we finish cleaning your wound and get you wholesome or, shall I leave you to bleed to death?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

Sarena gulped, swallowing her own blood that was rising in her throat as she watched Rebecca with blurry vision now, whatever IV was in her other hand, with blue fluids running through it, was making her more loopy than she would have thought to be. Her nose flared as her chest got tight and all the pain she was feeling faded, when Rebecca was finishing with the staples, she didn't feel as much pain as she did when they started. She watched as Rebecca patched up her wound with gauze and tape, as well as the other ones, pulling her shirt off her torso like she was a doll. A drugged doll, Sarena's cheeks were flushed as she watched Rebecca place a clean shirt over her, and untied her wrists from the chair, pulling her up as she stumbled, her nose still flaring.

"C'mon now, aren't you a little hungry?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

Sarena nodded, because that's all she could help herself to do, she was way too drugged, everything was heavily blurred but she could still make out who was who, by the voices, and as she walked the room spun, she was cascaded by a whelm of darkness through her vision, and unable to force her eyes open. This was going to be happening for awhile, wasn't it? Might as well get use to it.

* * *

**{Rebecca:} **

Rebecca had sat Sarena down at a table for four, as she was still asleep but soon would wake in a matter of time. She sat down herself in another chair, and Stevie and Melissa and a couple of the other girls whom were apart of this colt.

Soon Rebecca noticed most of the table was covered in triangles, _'young chronicles' _was carved into it as well. Where they stayed was an old abandoned doctors house for the asylums back in the 1900's. She tried to contain herself and compose herself back to whom she played to be, not letting any emotion seep through and play along. This was her ticket out, this was her ticket to freedom and being better. Soon she would be out, and get to see all her friends, except for _Sarena. _Sarena would be dead by the time she got out.

Rebecca sighed and stood up straight, no time for thinking, or worrying or feeling remorse or pain. If this was her ticket out, she was going to be selfish and take it, unless she could think of a better idea. Would she even get out was the question.

Melissa was the leader of the group, whom sat down and placed food on the table, as well as the other girls. The food smelt God awful in Rebecca's mind but she wouldn't complain, she watched it steam on the table until she heard a rustle of movement from the other end of the table, Sarena had caught her attention as her head moved up, and bobbed a little before she noticed that she was awake.

"Good morning, love!" Melissa said from the end of the table and smiled pleasantly as well as the other girls who laughed, watching Sarena shake her head vigorously. Rebecca remained and smiled as well, keeping composure of who she is suppose to be, she mumbled something under her breath before looking at Melissa. "What is this, may I ask?"

"Surprise, just eat it." Stevie said softly. "Well, Sarena's is a surprise. Ours is stake." Stevie smirked.

"Oh, Stevie you can tell her what it is. Oragns, my dear." Melissa smirked.

_N-not her organs, is it..? _Rebecca gulped and pulled the knife from the side of her plate and beginning to dig in, this torture was becoming a little too much for her to handle, she remembered how she was stuck here once, and wondered if they would of done this to her if she didn't cave in so quickly. Sarena being one no to do that, was going to spend a long time here being tortured, it would be her first visit to hell.

_Don't ask if it is her organs, It's not her organs. That's stupid, all they took out was the appendix, they wouldn't dare make her eat that. That's messed up, awful. God awful. _"Uhm, I'm not hungry." Rebecca shoved her plate outward of the table and smiled politely, as the girls glared down on her, and she pulled it back. "Just kidding." She breathed a laugh and smiled.

They all smiled as well, and laughed, as Rebecca joined them. This was becoming a little too much, but she would never say anything, she wouldn't dare. It might cost her if she did. She looked at her hand that had the scar of when they first punctured it with a knife, and then looked at Sarena who had multiple wounds.

_Don't. Do. It. _

Rebecca continued to eat her food, then looked back at Sarena who began to laugh just a little, it almost freaked her out. _What in the world was going on._

* * *

**{Sarena:} **

Sarena felt herself moving but just couldn't put it to her thoughts of how she was doing it, She was almost floating. When she was sat down, she instantly felt a rope tugged around her torso, almost piercing her skin like the rope in the basement, she saw herself in. Her vision was still black and all she could hear was voices and conversations that were mumbled upon her, she couldn't quite grasp what was being said. She laughed, her vision still black, perhaps there was something covering her eyes, she thought to herself, giggling, she smirked and looked down, until the band that was around her eyes covering her vision fell off her head, seeing the food displayed in front of her, her vision no longer blurred.

She still had a bag of blue fluids running into her veins, slopply the IV was put in, but that wasn't a concern to her, a Hookah was set on the table and it only made her laugh more, like it was some kind of sick joke, from before she even made it here when getting high with Meliane. She couldn't help but laugh again. This was all a sick joke.

She watched as the girls got up out of their seats, and walked to all stand behind and next to her, running the Hookah along her lips, as the smoke released, and she didn't hesitate to take it in, it only made her more high than she already was off the pain medications, her shirt lifting up revealing the staples sloppy put in by Rebecca, of where they took her appendix out, they all laughed with her is what it seemed, the smoke from the Hookah and Sarena's lips filling the room. Someone else had brought different colors on a plate, with little pipes, and ran it in front of her, before placing it down on the table. Another girl smacking the colors on her face, burning the cuts that were once there. She shook, from who knows what, and the drugs they were shoving down her throat.

She only continued to laugh, as they continued to feed her, and shove more food she was unaware of down her throat, as she simmered down, from the pain and aggression they were giving her. She was highly confused, but the high was perfect, that was one of the part of torture, that wasn't torture to her.

One of the girls snapped there fingers, and they all had left the room, leaving Sarena alone with Rebecca. Sarena only laughed harder, her cheeks flushed as she looked at Rebecca, or what she thought was Rebecca, she rolled her head back, and shut her eyes, giggling. "You-you a-are good." She giggled.

"Sarena…" Rebecca mumbled, and played with her hands standing up, and walking over to the table, she gripped Sarena's jaw hard, and made her face her, Sarena laughed and smiled watching her, too high to comprehend what was going on, and saw as Rebecca's eyes had faded from concern to anger, because of how high she was and the problem she was in, this wasn't going to work. Sarena was too high for her to talk too, way too high.

"T-take me b-back there," Sarena frowned, and kept her head back, as soon as Rebecca let go of her jaw. "Ta-take me ho-home, p-please." She began to cry, tears streaming down her face. Surly this was only the medication she was on, and the high of the drugs the girls had just shoved down her throat. She watched as Rebecca didn't respond and left the room, the only sound was the echo of her heels as she exited.

* * *

**AN: Hey hey, you reading this. Please leave me some reviews, I need to know how this story is going and if I should continue! Thank you. :3**


	5. Who are we?

"_This is the road to ruins, - It's not funny anymore, no it's not. Do you wanna feel beautiful? Do you wanna?" – Fall Out Boy, Alone Together. _

**{Rebecca:} **

_All she could hear was her heels clicking on the cement floor, her head hanging low and her jaw taut as it loosened. _Rebecca kept her hands clenched tight, her eyes closed and she could find where she was going, walking straight. She tried her hardest not to break out of the character she had become, she needed to stay this way, she almost strived on it. She continued down the hallway as she headed out into the dark night, they were only aloud to leave at night, because if anyone dare see them in the light they would be known and taken away for what they did.

It wasn't for fun, or for the laughs, it was for.. _what was it for? _Rebecca thought and bit her lip shaking her head, as she ran her hand through her hair, missing on being noticed, now she barley was.

But that soon changed, as she walked the sidewalks of San Diego, California, she could hear something follow her and began to walk faster. She didn't know what it was, and she wasn't frightened, she just knew she would be paid back for if someone ever found out on whom she was, and what she was doing, and she didn't want that. All she wanted was to be able to break free from where she first got trapped. She played along, and became a monster just to escape, just to be free and it wasn't working because now she was striving on hurting innocent people, especially Sarena. Her once close best friend, she loved the cries and screams, and the panic expression on someone's face, but she never knew why and what brought her here when she was in that state of mind. She almost had an alter ego, unable to control _herself. _

As the footsteps grew louder, Rebecca sped up her walk, and almost panted out a breath, before pausing, she turned around and whipped out her knife from her back pocket, flicking up and out of it's case, stabbing a small child, whom was wearing one of her shirts, she led her down to the ground, and closed the blade, placing it back into her pocket and stalking off back in the direction of where she had come from. Looking back was something she most certainly didn't want to do, and she did anyway, she bit her lip hard and continued walking fast to get back to her _home. _

Once stepping foot into the old abandon house, and shutting the door, she took a deep breath and let it escape her mouth.

_What did you just do? What the fuck is wrong with you? You just killed one of your fans, someone who loves you and was only following you for a photo with you, or perhaps because they missed of seeing your presence, and now you ruined it all. _

"Shut up, fucking shut up!" Rebecca slammed her fist against the door, talking to herself, and growling stalking off down the dinning room to see if Sarena was still left there but she had seen nothing, closing her eyes tightly, she let out a breath hearing the sound of screams from the other side of the hallway, and running towards it fast. She didn't know what she was doing, but she knew she was in for the worst when she'd gotten there.

_You're screwing yourself over, idiot. _

**{Sarena:} **

Wide awake, and finally realizing what was going on, her head was spinning and she was strapped to a table with car seat buckles, with three girls around her. One with luscious blonde hair dangling from her shoulders, and another with dark brown hair, and deep blue eyes. The third one had her back faced against Sarena, and her long blond hair hanging behind her back long and low.

"No no no no no!" Sarena cried, trying her best to shove the girls away, as she struggled to break free from the table she was strapped too, tears falling from her eyes, she saw Rebecca step foot into the room, fear striking her face, her lips pouting as tears rolled down her ivory cheeks.

"Stay still dammit!" Melissa, the tall blonde hair girl had stabbed her right in the wound that Rebecca had patched up of where her appendix use to be, as she screamed and the dark brown hair girl shoved bloody gauze into her mouth, to quiet her screaming, but she continued anyway.

"Stop!"

Sarena looked to the side of her hearing the voice, but not realizing who it was still the girl stepped in closer.

"You are leaving nothing for me," The girl who was standing back faced towards Sarena slowly turned on her heel, revealing who she was, her black ski-mask slowly lifting off her face, her plump pink lips smirking on her face, her deep brown eyes eyeing Sarena. It was Meliane.

Sarena looked quickly at the other girls holding her down, and then her eyes darted to Rebecca who seemed utterly shock, it was her only hope and her emotions cried for help, but she saw in Rebecca's eyes that she wasn't going to do anything.

"I surrender, I fucking give up, let me go. Please, please! No!" Sarena nearly cried, begging for forgiveness, to be let go, seeing the emotion in Rebecca's face twist as to what she should do, all she saw was Rebecca turn on her heel and exit the room.

Meliane set Sarena down with one hand, and smiled warmly. "Oh sweetheart, there is no surrendering here. You don't get any pass by's, any free-bee's. You are in it, till you meet the devil." Meliane let out a soft laugh, her hands covered by rubber surgical gloves, as she pulled the knife previously stuck into Sarena's appendix wound out, and threw it towards the door in which Rebecca was about to leave.

"Where do you think you are going sweetheart? I need your help." Meliane turned on her heel and looked over to Rebecca who paused in the doorway.

"I-I.." Rebecca paused with words unable to be said,

"I don't think you had enough yet, you need to fix up, My dear Sarena's wound better." Meliane smiled, as she walked over to Rebecca and tugged her back, making her turn on her heel. "You don't want to know what happens to people who leave us, do you?" Meliane growled, with the knife full of Sarena's blood in her hand, twisting it in her face, Rebecca's eyes switched back and forth from the knife Meliane was holding, and Sarena who was now coughing up blood on the table, with the girls holding her down, as they stuck her with another IV, this time in her neck, blood dripping from the vein they had punctured the IV with.

"Oh stay still sweetheart, the pain will be all gone." The girl with the brown hair said smiling sweetly.

"I promise all will be better, don't you want it to be better?" Stevie, the blonde haired girl said, whom was straddled above her, dipping her finger into Sarena's wound and running the blood from her finger, on Sarena's lips smirking. "Just count backwards from ten sweetie, all will be better." She let out a laugh.

Sarena's vision grew weaker and weaker and before she knew it, black had cascaded her vision and all she could hear was voices, until that was gone moments after as well.


End file.
